I'm Thankful for You
by Animelover878
Summary: "I'm thankful for Gajeel" "I'm thankful for Levy." Who wrote those? Thanksgiving Gale one-shot. Summary sucks, but please read!


**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Just a one-shot I thought of while working in the gym for 30 minutes. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Normal POV:

The guild members were decorating the main room of the guild with fall colors: orange, yellow, and red. Laki using her wood-make magic to build scarecrows, and the other members busy decorating it. Others, like Carla, Pantherlily, and Happy, were hanging strings of lights on the balcony of the guild. Lucy was helping in the kitchen along with Wendy and Bisca, making Thanksgiving dinner. Freed was in charge of putting runes on the doors leading to the kitchen to prevent a certain redhead from stealing all the cake. Natsu and Gray were fighting again, even though they were suppose to clean the guild.

"In this year's Thanksgiving party, Master decided to add another little game!" Mirajane shouted, getting the attention of the whole guild. Everyone stopped what they were doing, even Natsu and Gray, and directed their attention to Mirajane. Lucy, Wendy, and Bisca came out of the kitchen and turned their attention to Mirajane as well.

"Game?" Cana asked, and then resuming to what she had been doing all the time: drinking.

"Hai! Master thought it would be fun for all of us to write down one thing we are thankful for," Mira explained, smiling like usual. As soon as the words left her mouth, groans could be heard throughout the guild, most of them coming from the older members.

"Aw! I thought it would be some cool fashion show!" Wakaba muttered, and returned to what he was doing.

"I know right? Maybe something even...flashier!" Macao suggested, agreeing with Wakaba. "And how is it a game?"

However, Elfman, being the supportive brother and man he always was, yelled, "Writing is manly! Games are manly too!"

Most of the guild members sweat dropped at Elfman's statement, and they returned to what they were doing.

"Wait! I'm not done explaining!" she shouted, once again gaining the attention of the other guild members. "After writing it down, we will guess who wrote each one."

"That's boring! We could do some fighting!" Natsu suggested.

"...Wah! Do you think it's a bad idea?" Mira cried, putting the guild members in a state of panic.

"No! No! Mira! We like the idea right?" Gray asked, turning around and asking his fellow guild mates. They nodded. "See! They all think it's a good idea!"

"Mira! Don't worry. Besides we can't disobey our Master's orders, right?" Erza asked, ready to punch anyone who denied it.

"AYE!" the guild members said in unison, obviously scared of Erza.

"Good," Erza muttered, and handed Mirajane a slip of paper. "Here's mine."

"Oh thank you!" Mirajane said, and gave a slip of paper to everyone in the guild. "Write down one thing you're thankful for and give it to me please!"

"Okay!" the other guild members chorused. They wrote on the paper and then gave it back to Mirajane.

Later...

Everyone was done with their jobs. The guild was decorated, and the food was cooked.

"Now that everyone's done with their jobs, let's see what we're thankful for!" Mira enthusiastically suggested, with a small smile.

"Okay!" Lucy agreed, smiling back at Mirajane.

"I wonder what everyone else is thankful for..." Gray muttered, deep in thought.

"Well you're going to find out," Erza said, answering Gray's question.

"The first one! I am thankful for my son. Can you guess whose it is? The person who wrote this must tell all of us that they wrote it after we guessed their name, got it?"

"That's definitely Macao!"

"Yep, that's me..."

"Thanks, dad!"

"Next one! I am thankful for my Celestial Spirits."

"Lucy!"

"Yeah, it's me."

They continued on and on until almost all of them were done. No one really remembered whose card was already done; they were reading the cards for at least 2 hours figuring out who wrote each one, and drinking was another factor. They were down to the last two, except the two really stumped them.

"I'm thankful for Gajeel." Mirajane read. "I'm thankful for Levy."

"I think we already read a card talking about Levy, didn't we?" questioned Lucy.

"I don't remember; maybe?" Mirajane answered.

To voices yelled, "I did Levy!"

Everyone's attention was shifted to Levy's fanboys, Jet and Droy.

"Hey, Levy's mine!" Droy shouted.

"You're wrong! She's mine!" Jet countered, glaring at Droy.

Just a common occurrence at the guild. The other members turned their attention back to Mira.

"Then who..." Lucy asked, frowning. "Jet and Droy already said that they wrote Levy, so who else could have wrote that?"

"I don't know. And who did Gajeel?" Natsu replied. "Who is the person that's so stupid to choose Gajeel?"

"That's not nice Natsu!" scolded Lucy, hitting him gently on the head.

"You just got beat up by a girl!" teased Happy.

"Happy, damn you! You traitor!" Natsu cursed, pouting a little bit at the end.

While the guild members was all focused on Natsu, a certain blue-haired girl sneaked out. The only person who noticed was Gajeel, and he followed her out of the guild.

"Whatcha doing shrimp?" Gajeel gruffly asked, after they were a safe distance from the guild.

Levy jumped, unaware that Gajeel was following her all this time.

"I know Pantherlily didn't put my name in! Who put my name on the card?" question Gajeel.

"Um...How should I know?" Levy muttered, frowning.

Levy's POV:

 _Oh god, oh god! What am I going to do? I put his name in because he has saved me lots of times and I...I am in l...lo...in love with him! But I can't tell him that!_

"You have the best memory!" Gajeel answered smoothly, without hesitating. I blushed. Thankfully it's so dark outside. _Is he complimenting me?_

"Um...It's...I don't know..." I started to say, but then I lied. _So embarrassing!_

"Who is it?!" he aggressively asked, pinning me to a tree.

"Let go! You're hurting me..." I whimpered. He really was. His tight grip on my arm really hurts. After all he is pinning me to a tree.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling himself away from me and walked away. As he walked away I thought I heard him say something so I asked, "Did you just say something?"

"No!" he harshly said, and continued to walk away.

 _This isn't like Gajeel. He wouldn't just walk off like that! Is he mad?_

Gajeel's POV:

 _She doesn't know? I thought she was the one who wrote it. She's the one who's closest to me, besides Pantherlily._

I walked away, disappointed. Just before I walked down the street I whispered, "I love you, Levy."

Part of me wanted her to hear it and the other part, didn't. I was a coward on the inside!

When Levy asked me if I said anything, I was so angry at myself that I shouted, "No!"

 _There you go Gajeel. Now you totally ruined your chances with her, if their were any at all._

I slowly walked back to my house. I was about to open the door, when I heard a familiar voice shout, "Wait!" _Levy!_

I turned around and saw Levy running to me. _Wait, she was following me the entire time and I didn't notice?_

Levy's POV:

 _Something is wrong. I shouldn't have lied to him. Maybe he really wants to know._

I saw him going into a shack. _His house?_ So I called out to him. He turned around with a surprised look on his face.

Normal POV:

"Shrimp, whatcha doing here?" Gajeel asked, glancing at Levy.

"Um...about the thankful note..." Levy began, looking nervous. "I actually wrote it..."

Gajeel's eyes widened.

"Y-you wrote it, shrimp?" he asked.

Gajeel's POV:

 _Levy wrote it?! That means that I might actually have a chance with her!_

"Why?" I murmured. "I beat you up the first time we meet and you're thankful for me?"

"Because..." she whispered, her eyes averting mine. "You have saved me many times...and...I love you Gajeel!"

 _Did I hear that right? Did Levy just say that she loves me?_

"You...you love me?" I gasped.

"Yeah..." she whispered. I took a closer look. She was hiding her face. I bet that she's all red in the face now.

"Gihi!" I walked up to her, and embraced her. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Levy yelled.

"I love you too, Levy," I confessed, and pulled her closer and closer to me, until our lips met.

"Gajeel," she moaned into my lips, and I smiled.

"Shrimp. I'm thankful for you," I muttered.

She broke the kiss and asked, "It was you? The one who wrote I'm thankful for Levy?"

"Yeah. And I'm thankful that the 'game' actually happened. Without it, we would still be hiding our true feelings, wouldn't we?" I asked, and then kissed her again.

* * *

 **How is it? Review please!**


End file.
